Duo.EXE
Character Synopsis Duo.EXE is a powerful extraterrestrial NetNavi that MegaMan.EXE encounters in the fourth Battle Network game. Duo observes the inhabitants of planets and judges whether they are good or evil overall, destroying them if they are the latter.The machinations of Dr. Regal led him to judge humanity as evil and thus tried to destroy the planet. MegaMan.EXE later confronts Duo after defeating his inner darkness, defeating him after a grueling battle and causing Duo to have a change of heart and allowed Mega Man access to the controls of the comet set to destroy Earth as a final test. Although the young NetNavi was too weak to do it alone, the combined sentiment of all of his friends and the people of Earth allowed him to take the reins and avert Earth's destruction. In the anime Duo's role is similar, but the NetNavi is vastly more powerful, easily defeating MegaMan.EXE and co. before destroying the Earth after Regal once again made Duo doubt the worth of humanity's existence. Only Baryl's sacrifice and the trust required to perform Cross Fusion made him change his mind and revert the damage. Character Statistics Tier: 2-C Verse: '''Mega Man Battle Network '''Name: Duo.EXE Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Extraterrestrial NetNavi Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cannot be harmed unless his core is glowing, Energy Manipulation, Can ignore Intangibility, Flight, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Can modify the DNA of any individual he desires to grant them superhuman abilities, Data Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Telepathy, Invulnerability, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Time Travel, ETC. Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level (On par with a bloodlusted MegaMan.EXE, Casually swatted aside MegaMan.EXE and the other Crest of Duo holders, vastly superior to his herald Slur who is on par with Bass) Speed: Massively FTL+ (At least 2.6 Billion C via scaling from MegaMan.EXE) Lifting Ability: Superhuman Striking Ability: At least Multi-Universal, likely higher (On par with MegaMan.EXE and one of the physically strongest beings in the series) Durability: Multi-Universe Level (Tanked hits from MegaMan.EXE and ultimately survived his fight with him, Completely resisted any and all attacks from the Crest of Duo holders, which includes the likes of MegaMan.EXE, Colonel.EXE, and ProtoMan.EXE) Stamina: Limitless, survived his fight with MegaMan.EXE and did not seem tired at all, rather he was merely shocked that MegaMan.EXE could match him in the games. Range: Tens of meters. At least planetary with his abilities. (Destroyed the Earth and reformed it) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Duo has thousands of years of combat and technical experience, possesses technology far beyond anything mankind has created such as the Asteroid Navis which are superior to most man-made Navis) '''Weaknesses: Duo is extremely rational, logical, and single-minded and rarely thinks outside of the box. Other Attributes List of Equipment: His armor which constitutes his "Battle Form". It renders him virtually invulnerable except for the port from which his Destroy Laser his fired while it's charging. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Meteor Knuckles:'One of his signature attacks in which he rains his giant fists on his opponents at high speed, dealing immense damage across a wide area. *'Justice Fist:' Smashes a wide area with a single blow. *'Giant Hook:' Attacks the opponent with two high-speed hooks that easily destroy obstacles and deal heavy damage. *'Destroy Laser: '''Duo charges a powerful laser from his chest that ignores intangibility. It takes time to charge and while it's charging Duo can receive damage from attacks directed at its cannon port. *'Duo Missiles and Duo Yura:' Fires missiles and mines that move in zigzag patterns from his chest. *'Anger Impact:' Releases a blast of energy in the shape of his face, the recoil of which is powerful enough to crush the area around Duo. In the anime this attack is powerful enough to wipe out the Crest of Duo holders in one hit. *'Reality Warping and Time Manipulation:' Duo commands incredible power in the anime, bending reality and time to his will, easily rewriting the DNA of humans and destroyed Earth without a second thought before restoring it after a change of heart. He also reduced Regal to a skeleton with a thought and casually conjured giant viruses to lay waste to Earth as a test. His presence is alone is enough to cause a space-time distortion that opened a portal to an alternate universe after his departure. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Games Category:Anime Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Armor Users Category:Time Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Psychics Category:Tier 2